


The Arrangement

by helvonasche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Omega OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche
Summary: Charlotte (an OFC) ends up in the hospital when her heat takes a dangerous turn. She only has so many options, and Sam makes an offer that is difficult to refuse.





	1. Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte (an OFC) ends up in the hospital when her heat takes a dangerous turn. She only has so many options, and Sam makes an offer that is difficult to refuse.

 

Sam stared at Charlotte as he felt tears coming and fought against them. She looked so different without her glasses. He couldn’t stop the spiralling thoughts as he eyed the IV in her arm, surrounded by the sickening cleanliness of the room, and all those bruises marring her skin; it seemed like something out of a nightmare. He held Charlotte’s hand while he waited for her to wake up, and tried to sort out how the hell they had ended up in the ICU.

* * *

They had left over a week ago on a hunt, leaving Charlotte back at the bunker to deal with her heat and the research. This arrangement, leaving whoever was in heat or rut back at the bunker while the other two left on a hunt, had worked for so long that when Sam’s first call went straight to voicemail, he didn’t think anything of it. An hour later when Sam called again to check in, the call went straight to voicemail and his blood went cold. If her phone had gone dead, she would have plugged it in and it would be on by now, it wouldn’t still be off, not while Dean and Sam were relying on her.

Thankfully, Dean didn’t wait for an explanation, tossing Sam the keys to the Impala and saying he’d catch up. Sam knew that leaving Dean behind wasn’t fair, but it would probably give some credibility to the FBI gimmick. Running to the car, Sam barely buckled his seat belt as he started the six hour drive back to the bunker.

As Dean watched his brother tear out of the parking lot, he knew his suspicions were not only on point, but that he made the right decision. Charlotte’s safety and wellbeing concerned him greatly, but he knew that this was something Sam needed to do alone. Dean smiled to himself as he walked back into the morgue to finish the investigation. Dean was well aware that if he had tagged along with Sam he would only get in the way, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

The closer Sam got to the bunker, the more he felt like his world was decaying. Not once in the unbearably long drive did her phone ring, it always went straight to voicemail. As the sun was setting he pulled into the garage; the scent of Charlotte in full heat permeated the air, but something was off. Her scent was more than sweet, it was cloying and nearly putrescent. He worried that he was too late.

Charlotte was facedown in the hallway a few feet from the door, unmoving and in an unnatural position. Her clothing was soaked in sweat, glasses broken in two near her head, and she was lying in a puddle of her own slick. Sam knelt at her side, feeling her cold slick seep into his jeans. He was running out of time, if he hadn’t already. He checked her breathing and pulse before he cautiously flipped her onto her back, and his heart dropped.

Her normally rosy face was waxy and gaunt, but he knew she was still alive. Taking a moment to wipe the blood from under her nose as he tried to calm his racing mind, Sam knew what he had to do. Back on his feet and heading to the library, Sam grabbed fake IDs and her spare glasses before he carefully lifted Charlotte’s limp body from the floor and carried her to the Impala.

He kept up a steady stream of whispered pleas, “Be okay, Chuck... You have to be okay… please don’t do this… anything but this…” he carefully placed her in the passenger side, then got in and started to drive. Pulling her close, Sam called Dean and tried to calm down as he explained as best he could.

* * *

Sam was jolted back to reality when Charlotte groaned and began to fight her way to consciousness. Her eyes opened and landed on him as a lopsided, sleepy grin spread across her face. She sat up uneasily and looked around the room, trying to figure out what was going on.

Before Sam could explain, there was a knock at the door. A nurse came into the room; Sam saw Dean pacing out in the hall before the door closed. That’s when Sam realized he had lost track of time since they had arrived at the hospital. Looking back to Charlotte, who seemed so fragile and small in the hospital bed, he didn’t know what he would do if something happened to her. The idea of losing her seeming so real in that moment despite the fact that she was now awake.

“Sir, I’m going to need you to leave for a few minutes,” the nurse said, “Don’t worry, she’ll be safe with me.” Sam nodded, looking back at Charlotte before he walked out the door.

* * *

 

The nurse, a Beta like most, approached her bedside and checked Charlotte’s vitals as she asked, “How are you feeling, Ms. Smith?”

“Tired, mostly, and a bit sore,” Charlotte replied; in all honesty she felt better than she had since her heat started. This one had been particularly bad, but what did she expect when she actively avoided mating. Part of her missed Sam, but she ignored it as she answered the rest of the nurse’s questions.

Before she left the room, the nurse’s eyes seemed brighter than before as she reached out for Charlotte’s hand. Weakly smiling at Charlotte, the nurse gave her hand a squeeze and said in a kind voice, “Omegas like you shouldn’t have to deal with these type of problems. I know it’s not my place, but it breaks my heart.”

Stunned as the woman walked out of the room, Charlotte knew that she was right, but never had anyone said something like that to her face. Charlotte was the first Omega in a long line of Betas and raised as a Beta until she presented at 21. Up until that terrible day, Charlotte had assumed that she was a Beta like the rest of her family and didn’t bother with any of the Alpha and Omega bullshit. There were no physical signs of female presentation, no test that could be done for early detection, just assumptions and waiting for whatever happened.

* * *

A moment later and the nurse was back with the doctor, and they entered Charlotte’s room. The nurse shot Dean a compassionate look as the Winchesters were stuck on the other side of the door. Sam turned to Dean and couldn’t speak. He walked over to his older brother and leaned against the wall next to him as they both stared at Charlotte’s door.

Thirty minutes later, Sam nearly pounced on the doctor when he came out, “What’s going on? We’ve been here for hours and no one has explai-”

The doctor held up his hand, cutting Sam off, “I’m sorry, but I can’t discuss this with you. Confidentiality.” The doctor’s face was worn, but sympathetic, and Sam knew he couldn’t push this. Not often were 26 year-old Omegas in a hospital for anything, and it never boded well for their long-term health. Omegas didn’t even give birth in hospitals, most were too stubborn to let anyone but their Alpha anywhere near them after the second trimester.

Sam nodded, and looked back at Dean as the doctor left. Dean’s eyes were still on the doctor  as he set the chart, _Charlotte’s_ chart, on the counter; on the very _unattended_ counter. Dean glanced back at Sam before he walked over to the counter and started flipping through her chart. Playing lookout, Sam waited, but this seemed worse than before. Every few moments he looked back to his brother, whose shoulders had dropped.

Coughing loudly, Sam jerked his head as he heard the nurse say her goodbyes to Charlotte. Dean strolled back to Sam just as the door opened. Both men watched the nurse walk toward them, her face remorseful. “You can go in and see her for a few minutes. She’ll need to be sedated so she can rest, but she should be able to leave tomorrow morning.”

The nurse walked away, then Sam focused on Dean. “Well?” he asked impatiently.

Dean had known for so long that Sam had a thing for Charlotte, but something always seemed to stop him from doing anything about it. Dean knew that Sam and Charlotte would be good together, that they’d be good for each other. Avoiding his brother’s gaze as he tried to form the words, Dean’s voice hitched as he said, “She’s getting fixed.”

“What-why-she’s 26!” Sam stammered. Sam knew that getting an oophorectomy, ovary removal surgery, was something that Omegas _could_ do, but not someone as young as Charlotte. Were her heats really that bad? Did she really think she wouldn’t find someone? Sam couldn’t settle on any logical path that would explain why Charlotte would choose to neuter herself.

Roughly clapping his hands on Sam’s shoulders, Dean stared into his brother’s eyes and spoke low and evenly, “Calm down.  You need to go in there and tell her how you feel.” Sam tried to interrupt but Dean shook him. “No. I don’t care about any of that bullshit, you like her, maybe more than that, and you _can’t_ let her go through with this.”

Sam shook his head, “She’s made up her mind, Dean. It doesn’t matter-”

“Bullshit, you know what happens to Omegas that get fixed. How long do you think she’ll live? 5? Maybe 10 years, if she’s lucky?” Dean reminded his brother. When Sam seemed about to snap, the truth of what Dean said started to sink in. Dean didn’t relent; his final threat was a low blow, but he meant every word. “If you don’t, I will. I’ll call things off with Donna right now and I will make sure that-”

Sam’s growl cut Dean off; neither tried to out-Alpha the other, which was uncommon with siblings, but occasionally the animal within would make an appearance. The quiet, rumbling from Sam’s chest was the only warning Dean would get if he pushed any further. Dean lifted his hands and took a few steps back.

Taking a deep breath, Sam glared at Dean, “If this backfires- if this makes it _worse_ , it’s on you.”

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Sam’s anger vanished when he saw her. She was sitting up in the bed and looking out the window; the fight in him and his purpose seemed wrong considering what she was dealing with. She didn’t look at him as he walked to the side of her bed and sat in his chair.

“What’s up, Sam?” Charlotte said in a distant voice, still gazing out the window.

He knew what he had to say, but he was distracted by the IV lead taped to her forearm. Just below where the catheter was seated was a bruise with a sharp, flat edge, and he was reminded of similar bruises she’d had over the past two years.

Heats had always been a bit of a mystery to him; sure he knew the basic mechanics, but he’d never actually been around an Omega in full heat. Maybe her heats had always been bad; they hadn’t talked about it, but how would she have brought it up to either of them? She may have been thinking about getting fixed long before this happened, and the current situation was simply the last straw.

When Sam didn’t reply, Charlotte tore her eyes away from the window and said flatly, “You know.”

Sam nodded; he knew it was selfish, he knew he needed to let her live her life, but he couldn’t stop the words as they tumbled from his mouth, “What about me?”

Charlotte furrowed her brow as Sam shook his head and exhaled before explaining, “Instead of.... _that_. We could-”

“Stop.”

Sam waited, his mouth still open as he watched her fight back tears. He wanted to take it back, he didn’t want to hurt her more than she already was, but it was too late. He was just another asshole Alpha to her, and he couldn’t think of a damn thing to fix it.

She opened her eyes and studied his face for a moment before she asked, “Do you mean it?”

Relief flooded him as he tried to remain calm. “Of course, Charlotte.” When she seemed to be considering, actually considering, what he was offering, Sam had an idea that made it mutually beneficial. He was a year away from being high-risk without having a mate, and it hit him as he tried to think of what to tell her. “It would buy both of us more time; it’s not that conventional, but nothing we do is normal.”

Charlotte smiled and they both looked up when they heard the nurse knocking. As she came in, Sam stood and took Charlotte’s hand; he noticed how small her hand was in his and felt his chest compress slightly before he leaned close to her and whispered, “Don’t decide now, just promise you’ll think about it.”

She nodded and he kissed her cheek like he had done so many times before, and left her room. On the way back to the bunker, neither brother spoke and they went their separate ways once they arrived. Both waiting until the next day so they could try to get back to their version of normal.


	2. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte makes her decision. She chooses Sam. Duh.

 

Staring in the mirror as she buttoned up the red and grey flannel, Charlotte smiled to herself. She was painfully nervous, but she kept reminding herself that _he_ had offered. _Three months ago_ , she thought pessimistically. Neither had talked about the offer that Sam had made, but Charlotte hoped that he hadn’t changed his mind. Straightening the messy bun on top of her head and adjusting her glasses, Charlotte made her way to the kitchen.

Dean had left earlier that day to visit Donna; thankfully they had stopped coming to the bunker during his ruts. Dean and Donna had been together for a few years, and they seemed so happy together. Both had decided that keeping their relationship causal worked best for them, but Charlotte suspected that it wouldn’t last much longer before Dean broke down and claimed her. The way Dean looked at Donna was inspiring, and it always gave Charlotte a pang of envy that she adamantly ignored. Wanting what they had wasn’t good for Charlotte, and considering what she was about to start, she needed to keep that lovey-dovey shit at bay.

Sam and Dean were practically on the same cycle, so Dean leaving and the remaining rutty atmosphere meant Sam was in pre-rut. Charlotte figured that bringing the offer up now before he locked himself up for his rut would be best. He’d still be able to focus without getting too distracted… hopefully.

Her worries continued to flare up as she made him a sandwich; Sam hadn’t eaten since breakfast and he was deep into researching with no end in sight. Once she had cut the sandwich in half and grabbed a bottle of water, she tried to stay calm. _Sam is your friend, he wouldn’t have offered if he didn’t mean it, and he specifically said that he needed this too. Just helping out a friend, that’s all, no feelings, no love, no mating, just scratching an itch, bros helping bros, and nothing more._

Approaching the library, Charlotte froze as she was filled with doubt, _going in there, it would change everything between them and if it went sour..._ Dread seeped into her racing thoughts, Charlotte had never done anything like this before, let alone propositioned a friend. Fear gripped her, and it was so familiar. Before any fight, during hunts, this same feeling tried to strangle her, and Charlotte pushed through. This feeling was for danger, not Sam. Sam was kind and understanding, and even if he had changed his mind, he wouldn’t abandon her or insist she leave.

Head held high, Charlotte walked into the room, bare feet silent against the hardwood floors. Sam, still buried in his book, didn’t look up when she was close and barely noticed when he heard the plate being set on the table. Undeterred because he was usually like this with books, Charlotte pulled out a chair across from him and waited. Her opportunity presented itself when he turned the page, and she asked quietly, “Sam?”

Glancing up, Sam gave her a quick smile before he noticed the sandwich, then went back to his book. However, whatever he was reading seemed to be irritating him as his face fell and he started flipping through the pages quickly before slamming the book shut. Sam leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes for a moment as he asked, “What’s up, Chuck?”

Charlotte grinned at the nickname Dean had given her; well, Dean called her ‘Chuckles’, but it was close enough. “You need food,” she said as she slid the plate toward him, “Eat the sandwich, Sam.”

Opening his eyes and finally looking at Charlotte, he glanced at the sandwich then back to her. Ignoring the sandwich, his face a blank as his head tilted slightly, Sam asked, “Um.. is, um, that my shirt?”

Charlotte glanced down at the shirt she was wearing, even though she knew it was his before she replied, “Yupp, but it’s not much of a shirt on me, is it? More like a flannel dress.”

Adjusting in his seat, Sam tried to focus and figure out if she was doing what he thought she was doing. Because if this was Charlotte’s way of accepting his offer, the offer he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about but was too cowardly to bring up again for almost three months, then Sam may be in more trouble than he originally thought. Even without his rut starting to warp his thoughts, her scent, or the way she looked in his shirt, Sam would have wanted Charlotte. “We should… talk,” Sam said, his voice a bit shaky from the sudden shift from irritation to arousal.

“My surgery is in a week, today’s the last day to cancel it, and I was wondering if what you said at the hospital... Did you mean it?” Charlotte asked in a rush. She hadn’t intended to start off with that, but it was best to get this out in the open as quickly as possible.

Sam searched her eyes for a moment before he swallowed thickly, unsure if he could reply without scaring her off, his voice cracked as he said, “Yes.” He blushed furiously as he tried to recover, “I mean, um, of course I did, I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t mean it, Chuck.”

Nodding and trying to tame the smile that threatened to tear her face apart, the elation that was coursing through her was intoxicating and impossible to hide. “Alright,” Charlotte said as she tried to reel her over-excited mind back from the brink.

“Okay,” Sam said, not sure what else to say. He wondered if she had brought all this up because he was going into rut, but couldn’t bring himself to say anything. The silence dragged on for ages as Sam floundered. He didn’t know what else to say, and couldn’t think of anything aside from how she looked in _his_ shirt.

Scooting her chair back, Charlotte couldn’t look at him as she spoke, “Well, we should probably talk about it. Figure out how this’ll work.”

Grasping desperately at this, Sam nodded, as he started saying,  “Yeah, um,” before his blush redoubled. There was only one pertinent question that popped into his mind and he didn’t think he could ask it. His terror that she would refuse him had abated some, but he still worried that he would push her too far and she’d change her mind. He didn’t want to scare her off, but he didn’t want to leave _this_ unsaid, and this was something he couldn’t ignore. Sam cleared his throat, and asked nervously, “Have you ever… um.. Have you ever taken a knot before?”

Charlotte’s eyes went wide; she had barely done anything before and she hadn’t even come close to getting knotted. But her personal stance that her presentation didn’t define her and wouldn’t control her forced her hand as she answered, “No, but it’s not a big deal.” _It was a big deal_.

Sam tried to sound nonchalant as he replied, “Yeah, totally not a big deal.” _It totally was a big deal._ Sam had never knotted someone before, not that he hadn’t had opportunities, but he had wanted it to be special. Thoughts of Dean and Donna flitted through his mind, and that’s what he wanted. Even if it was more of a friends with benefits situation, he’d always choose that over a random hookup, and if he could have something like that with Charlotte, he’d never let it go.

“Cool, um, I sort of figured we could do a test run,” Charlotte said as she fiddled with the hem of the shirt. She knew there was more that they needed to sort out, but it might be easier if they jumped in the deep end without either being hormonally compromised.

Confused, Sam asked, “A test run?”

An impulsive thought took hold in Charlotte, and she stood up as she said, “A test _run_...” her face broke into a smile as she ran from the room, all the nervous energy she’d been restraining fueling her legs as she ran through the bunker.

Without a second thought, Sam was up and out of his chair, following her into the hall. He couldn’t hear her but knew she had to be close as he jogged down the hall. Straining his ears, he heard footsteps behind him, spun around and ran flat out toward the kitchen.

Charlotte was barely out of sight when he entered the kitchen, she tried to squeeze herself against the wall and calm her breathing as she heard his footsteps fade away. Glancing around the pantry, she stifled her giggle as she snuck out of her hiding spot to find another. Peaking around the corner of the entryway, she didn’t see him and made a run for it.

As she bolted past the library, Sam jumped out and grabbed her. Both laughing maniacally, she pretended to fight him off as he picked her up and got her wiggling body over his shoulder. The tension had broken, but when Sam slapped her ass playfully as he walked to his room, they both went silent.

Her shirt had ridden up, and when Sam swatted her, his hand had met her smooth, wet sex. Immediately Charlotte was elated and mortified that she hadn’t put on underwear, but how was she supposed to know that he’d do this? The chase, as well as being around an Alpha, had excited Charlotte and she had produced a noticeable amount of slick.

Sam stopped in the hall and looked at his hand as Charlotte remained motionless over his shoulder. Mesmerized by what he was seeing, Sam didn’t even question himself when he sucked his fingers into his mouth.

Still licking his fingers clean, Sam went directly to his room and gave her thighs a squeeze before he set her on the bed. Charlotte placed her hands behind her to hold herself up, as she looked up at him and felt her stomach do a flip when he got down on his knees. His eyes shifting from her face to her barely hidden sex as he asked, “Test run?”

Biting her bottom lip, Charlotte barely had time to nod before his hands were on her knees and grazing up her inner thighs. As his hands moved higher, he pushed her legs apart and groaned as he blatantly stared between her legs. He knew that her scent, the slick that he could still taste on his tongue, or the mewling sigh that fell from her lips as he bent over her would have broken him had he been in full rut.

When his tongue made first contact, Charlotte’s hips bucked as her arms gave out and she flopped back on the bed. Charlotte grasped for something to hold onto as she felt him lick and kiss her pussy, so unfamiliar with what he was doing. Charlotte thought she was might have an aneurysm.

Sam hoped that he’d get the chance to really go down on her, but knew that he needed to stop before she snapped, or he did. With a final swipe of his tongue from just below her lips to her clit, Sam pulled away and smiled down at her as she writhed. As he watched her, his blood pounding in his ears as he gripped the shirt she was wearing and tore it open.

Shocked and staring up at Sam, Charlotte was on full display for him, and she saw his face fall at what he had just done. He started to stammer an apology, but she pushed herself up and shrugged, “Your shirt, Sammy.”

Grinning as he remembered that little fact, he asked, “You wanna keep going?”

“There’s more?” she asked sarcastically. Her silliness faltered when he stood and pulled off his t-shirt, and she pushed her glasses back into place so she could see him better. She’d seen him without his shirt before, but even then she struggled to remain cognizant.

Bending over as he pushed his jeans down, Sam looked up at her, his eyes lingering on her still spread legs, “Yeah, Chuck.” He stood, wearing only his boxer briefs which seemed to be woefully undersized at the moment, and said with a wink, “There’s a bit more.” Sam thought Charlotte seemed confused at first, as she openly stared at his crotch, like she’d never seen something like this in real life, and tried to ignore the growing panic in his mind.

Charlotte had never seen an Alpha under these circumstances before, but she reminded herself again and again, that it didn’t matter, her body was built for this, built to handle a rutting Alpha and his knot. Tamping down her fear of the unknown, Charlotte licked her lips as she watched Sam again bend at the waist as he pushed his boxer briefs down. For a moment she panicked when he stood, not sure if she should stare or if it was rude to not look at _it_ , but her eyes were drawn to the beast between his thighs.

For a moment, he was terrified. Sam wished for her to still see him and not ignore him in lieu of his cock. The memory of the previous, and only, other time he had almost been with an Omega and her blatant insult, ‘Nerd or not, _that_ is worth waiting for,’ repeated in his mind as he waited for Charlotte to say something. He tried to shake off the fear that Charlotte would only see him as a sex toy, something to be played with and ignored once finished, but it was consuming him.

Slowly sliding her gaze away from his manhood, Charlotte studied Sam’s body, the parts that were familiar to her, his arms and shoulders, as she made her way up to his face. Wondering why he looked so worried, Charlotte asked, “What’s wrong Sam?”

When Sam didn’t reply, she decided to joke, and deadpanned, “I don’t think it’s going to fit, you better take it back and get a refund.”

Covering his face with his hand, he groaned, “Shut up, Chuck.”

“You shut up,” she giggled as she scooted back.

Sam peeked through his fingers before dropping his hand. Walking to his desk and grabbing one of the condoms from the drawer, he rolled it on as he tried to steady his breathing, Sam looked over his shoulder at Charlotte once it was on and he was ready. He felt some relief as she smiled at him and straightened her glasses, she was looking at his face and knew he wouldn’t be able to refuse her after this. Making his way back to the bed, he knelt on the end of the bed and reached out. Gripping her calves, Sam pulled her toward him. With that one sudden movement, he was hovering above her, and he settled between her legs.

Unable to form sentences, Charlotte stared into Sam’s hazel eyes as she felt him shifting. She exhaled when she felt his cockhead against her sex, after the second pass, she moaned.

Sam knew he had to go slow, and that seemed impossible as he asked, “Ready?”

Nodding as she felt like fire was burning through her, Sam watched as Charlotte’s eyes crossed and her mouth fell open when he began to push into her. Goofy face aside, he felt the same. He gradually inched his length inside her, and had a moment of panic when he bottomed out.

Charlotte writhed beneath him, completely overwhelmed until one of her hands found his shoulder. She looked up at him and gave him that same lopsided smile, before she sighed, “Wow.”

Shaking his head, he kept himself propped up on one arm as he raised the other to brush the hair away from her face. She was flushed, and it took him a moment before he asked, “Keep going?”

Giggling, Charlotte said, “Gimme a minute.” She placed both of her hands firmly on his shoulders, then the back of his neck, then back to his shoulders, but Charlotte didn’t know which would be better for stability.

Sam couldn’t help himself as he smiled down at her, she did this sort of thing often during mundane tasks, like washing dishes or reading. She could never decide how to sit or what to do with her hands, and the fact that she was doing it now was almost too much for him. He fought back the temptation to kiss her, knowing that it might cross a line, as he put one of her hands on the back of his neck and the other near his hip before taking off her glasses.

She looked confused for a moment as he set her glasses on the nightstand, and Sam explained, “Dig your nails in to stop, and you set the pace.” Charlotte still seemed uncertain, so Sam lifted his hips to pull out, his hand still over hers on his hip. Once half his shaft was out, he said in a strained voice, “Set the pace, Chuck.”

Taking a deep breath, Charlotte squeezed his hip, and pulled Sam toward her. At the last minute she jerked him forward and the responding jerk of his hips against her had her seeing stars. She knew in that moment that he would be the death of her. Her eyes met his and she nodded once before pushing his hip back and removing her hand.

Sam’s eyes went wide, but before he could ask what she was doing, he felt her legs lift and her hand rest on his chest. For a moment they stared at each other, when Charlotte said, “I trust you.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Sam muttered, “Claw the shit out of me if it hurts, okay?”

“Sam, if you don’t move, I will tear you apart,” she ordered.

Driving back into her, Sam steadily increased the pace with each thrust. Within a few minutes, both were panting and close to release. Sam dropped to his elbows as his hips slammed into Charlotte, resting his forehead on her shoulder. Her moans, her hand on his neck holding him in place, and her scent surrounding him was nothing compared to what she said.

“‘m so close,” she breathed, “Sam, more.”

Not Alpha, he wasn’t an Alpha to her, he was Sam. He could barely restrain himself from fucking her into the bed as he said, “I am too, Chuck….almost there.”

Sam heard her moans change, the gush of wetness, then her inner muscles began to flutter before they constricted suddenly. He thrusted harder as he felt her cunt contract suddenly. As they both shouted, Sam shuddered violently as he came before his arms were around her. Holding her close as his hips continued to jerk, Sam ached to kiss her but didn’t. Something about kissing her in that moment, it didn’t seem wrong but he worried that it would push her.

Charlotte had made it abundantly clear from the first day that even though she was an Omega, she wasn’t some doe-eyed, princess that was searching for an Alpha to take care of her. That’s what got Sam hook, line, and sinker. He knew that he had all the traits of a desirable Alpha, but only seemed to attract ‘princess’ Omegas that wanted to be taken care of, and that didn’t work with hunting. Over the years, he learned that she wasn’t only bothered by the idea of mating, but that being an Omega was a burden in her opinion. Shaking his head to clear his mind as he felt his cock stir, his rut nearly on him, Sam pushed himself up and pulled out.

Catching her breath, Charlotte whined slightly as he left, she knew he was throwing out the condom and cleaning up, but she wanted him back. Sitting up and taking the towel he offered, she said, “So…”

Sam didn’t know what to say, so he joked, “Wanna do it again?” To his unabashed amazement, she said yes.


	3. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's in rut, and Charlotte is being most helpful.

Sam awoke to an empty bed. As he slipped into his boxer briefs, he could smell food and _her_. Running a hand through his unruly hair as he walked to the kitchen, he stopped in the entry and watched as Charlotte washed the dishes.

They had spent the last few days in and out of his bed, but his rut hadn’t fully hit yet. Sam didn’t mind and Charlotte seemed to be fine waiting it out. He smiled to himself when he thought of the first time she had been on top. Specifically her expression when she fell off the bed during her orgasm. Being with her was easy; it’s what Sam thought dating was like for Betas.

Before he let the thoughts of what could be ruin his mood, Sam walked up behind Charlotte and hugged her. Running a hand along her side, he asked, “What are you up to?”

Leaning against him, Charlotte said ominously, “Making the last meal.”

“Cute,” he muttered as he smelled her hair. He wouldn’t have dared scent her before, but now he could do it throughout his rut and he was not going to waste a minute of that opportunity. They hadn’t talked about what they were going to do between his rut and her next heat, but Sam figured that since they hadn’t talked about much, they could sort it out later.

Turning off the tap, Charlotte dried her hands, but Sam wasn’t moving. Twisting around in his arms to face him while he still held her close, she asked, “I know you aren’t hungry, but you need to eat at least one meal before…”

Sam felt himself blush as she trailed off; his cock was as subtle as a cannonball. He ducked his head and said, “Yeah, it’s about that time again.”

Squirming away from him, Charlotte said, “I got supplies too. You sleep like the dead, ya know?” She reached for a plastic Target bag and began placing the items on the table as she listed them, “Protein bars, water bottles, and… um… condoms.”

Neither had discussed protection, but both were well aware that even if Charlotte wasn’t in heat she could still get pregnant. Despite having blown through Sam and Dean’s stash of condoms, talking about them seemed strange, like they weren’t supposed to.

Sam nodded and said, “Good, yeah. Um, supplies.” He wanted to thank her, but the words seemed to die in his throat. Sam knew he should be polite at the very least, seeing as she wasn’t just letting him bang her for the hell of it, she was actually taking care of him. Allowing the uncomfortable silence to drag out, he said in a rush, “Thanks, we ran out of condoms, so it’s good that you got more. For later.”

Putting the protein bars and condoms back in the bag, Charlotte shook her head and muttered, “Winchester charm, at it’s finest.” She patted Sam on the shoulder and took the plates. “Can you grab the bag? We’ll go eat in the livingroom, watch a movie and relax a bit.”

Sam took a deep breath and muttered, “Sounds like a plan,” as he followed Charlotte out of the kitchen. He took a detour and dropped the bag of supplies in his room, then made his way to where Charlotte was waiting for him on the couch.

Once he ate, Sam felt less jittery. He noticed that he was markedly calm and had little to no rut symptoms. When she finished eating and climbed onto his lap, Sam didn’t think he could feel any better and it all felt so natural, like they were supposed to do this. His hands on her waist as she made herself comfortable, Sam felt normal; aside from the raging hardon that occasionally twitched so neither could really forget about it. Charlotte didn’t seem to mind as they talked and played little games. His favorite by far was when she sat up, giggling, and rubbed her nose along his.

Taken aback the first time she did this, Sam just smiled and stared at her, then she did it again. She was so close to him and it wasn’t enough, he wanted to kiss her, but knew that crossed a line. Sam fought against the urge as he leaned forward and brushed his nose against hers.

Charlotte sat back and placed her hands on his bare chest, smoothing the hair and tracing the lines of his muscles as she spoke, “This seems to be working.”

Sam stared down at her hands, and said, “Yeah, do you wanna talk about… what’s next?”

“I know what’s going to happen, and… I’m not nervous. Not anymore,” she said as she scooted forward on his lap and spread her legs wider.

Raising his eyebrows and meeting her eyes, Sam asked, “You were nervous?”

Flashing her lopsided grin, Charlotte said, “Yeah, Sam, before…” she trailed off as she gestured between them, “I’d never done anything like this before. But I feel safe, I really do trust you Sam.”

Wanting to say more than he should, Sam opted for another game and flipped Charlotte onto her back. Pinning her arms above her head, Sam asked, “Still trust me?”

Struggling against him as she laughed, “Nope, not at all.”

Sam let go of her arms and started pushing her shirt up as he moved lower, “Very funny, Chuck. I can be funny too.” He began to unbutton her shirt from the bottom as he settled, pulling one of her legs over his shoulder as he finished with the buttons. While he opened her shirt and slid a hand up her torso, he said in a deep voice, “I can be _very_ funny, Charlotte.”

Keeping her hands above her head, Charlotte gripped the armrest as she felt Sam trace a pattern into her dark blue panties just above her sex. Swallowing thickly, she muttered, “Sweet buttered biscuits, you are gonna kill me if you keep doing that.”

Sam looked up and asked, “Doing what?” His face was pure innocence, but he had been aching to go down on her properly, hopefully she wasn’t going to stop him this time.

Propping herself on her elbows to look down at him, Charlotte said, “You know _exactly_ what you are about to do, Samuel Winchester, and you do it at your own peril.”

Sam grinned as he remembered the last time Charlotte was spread out like this. He’d had two fingers pumping into her as he kissed and licked at her. When she started to get close, he’d tried to suck her clit but ended up getting kicked in the shoulder. He loved how responsive she was, and was willing to risk getting a little battered if he could get her to cum with his mouth.

Sam ran his finger along the seam of her boyshorts, as he said, “Worth it.”

* * *

Sam’s nose was dripping blood as Charlotte tried to stop giggling, “I’m so sorry, Sammy.”

“Yeah, yeah. Still worth it,” Sam muttered as he got up to go to his bathroom, “I’ll be right back. Do _not_ button that shirt. I can’t keep tearing them open.”

As Sam cleaned himself up, the dull ache in his nose finally subsiding, he felt a flicker of pride burning inside him; she came. Yes, she had kneed him in the face and given him a bloody nose, but he did it. He’d had worse injuries than this that weren’t half as satisfying, and as he wiped at his nose he could feel Charlotte approaching. It was bizarre how quickly he had gotten her scent not only committed to memory, but that he could practically feel her presence. He wondered for a moment if it was the same for her, then quickly pushed the thought away as she entered his room.

Charlotte leaned around the door frame and asked, “Are you okay? I really am sorry.”

Sam turned to her, his face clean, and he smiled, “I am, Chuck.” His smile faded as he looked her over. She had left the shirt unbuttoned and it hung open wide enough for him to glimpse of the slope of her breast. Without realizing it, Sam was palming himself through his boxer briefs and breathing heavily as he said, “Get on the bed.”

Glancing down before backing away, Charlotte grinned when he added, “On your stomach.” This was her favorite position so far and she gladly dropped the shirt when she got to the bed and crawled onto it before laying down on her front. Twisting her body so her legs were open slightly, she was able to watch Sam come out of the bathroom and drop his boxers.

Sam watched her carefully as she ducked her head, her hair falling in her face, as she tried to hide the blush on her cheeks. He noticed that after the first time she always seemed to get shy before they started, but Sam wanted her to look at him.

She was so different from his only other real experience with an Omega. She didn’t treat him like a piece of meat, she still saw him as Sam and it was a heady thought to have rattling around in his head. Especially at a time like this.  He had to keep his thoughts clear and remind himself that they weren’t together as he crawled up to settle between her legs. He wanted to kiss her, to tell her how much she meant to him, but he couldn’t.

Charlotte had made it abundantly clear one night a few years ago as they relaxed after a hunt. The last thing she would ever do is pair off and mate someone. Being an Omega was a hassle, and the expectations set upon most were ludicrous. That evening and her words were echoing in Sam’s mind as he fought against his own desires.

Turning her head to the side, Charlotte asked, “Condom?”

Sam draped himself over her, he felt her breathing and her heart beat against his chest as he muttered, “In a minute.” Her small body under his, the fact that he covered her almost entirely made his cock throb. Part of him wanted to reach between them, line himself up and bury his cock into her without the damn condom, but that wasn’t part of their arrangement. Sam would never do anything to force her hand, let alone trap her like that on the off chance she got pregnant.

Enjoying the pressure of his body, Charlotte could feel his chest expand and contract with each breath along with the subtle thump of his heart against her back. He was already sweating, something he hated about himself, but Charlotte wasn’t annoyed or repelled by it. Over the last few days, Charlotte had noticed that when he got worked up like this, his scent was all she could smell. She thought it would have blended into the background after a few minutes, but it never did; his scent was ever present and comforting.

Sam gave in, pressing his lips to her shoulder as he got off the bed and grabbed the plastic bag. Dropping the bag on his night stand, he sat on the edge of the bed as he opened the box, and felt her moving behind him.

Turning on her side, Charlotte propped herself up on her elbow to watch Sam as he tore open the foil packet and pulled out the slippery ring of latex. She’d yet to actually see him put a condom on, let alone felt comfortable enough to do what she was doing, but after his impromptu cuddling, it didn’t seem like he would mind. Glancing up and meeting his eyes, Charlotte explained, “I’ve never seen this before.”

Sam grinned down at her, surprised at how calm and coherent his mind was despite his rut; he bit his bottom lip before he said, “I don’t mind.”

Placing the condom on the head, Sam felt his cock throb as he began to roll it down his shaft. He had wanted her to watch him, but didn’t realize it would make him feel like this. Once the condom was on, most importantly the band at the bottom was over where is knot would be, Sam turned and asked, “Do you like this?” He wasn’t sure if he was asking her if she liked his cock or if she liked watching him.

Charlotte looked up at Sam as she sat up further, “I don’t mind.” Swallowing her nerves, Charlotte placed her hand on Sam’s thigh as she asked, “Do you think you’ll knot this time?” She hoped he wouldn’t, but knew that at some point he would; then they’d have to talk about what to do next.

Distracted for a moment by her touch, Sam shrugged as he watched her hand move higher up his thigh, “I don’t know really… not until right before.”

Realizing what she was doing, Charlotte stopped her hand a few inches from Sam’s cock and looked up at him. Once her hand stopped, Sam met her eyes and said nervously, “It’s okay, Chuck.” It hit him then that even though he was now well acquainted with her body, she had barely seen him naked except for a few glances.

Sam took her hand and guided her until she’s almost touching the ring at the base of his cock that would be his knot. Conscious of his breathing, Sam bit his lip again and squeezed his eyes shut as she touched him. Her fingers delicately circled around the base of his cock before she began to move them up his shaft as she studied the dark band of skin still visible through the condom.

Distracted by what she was doing, Charlotte asked absently as she gently rubbed the darker skin of his knot, “Does it hurt?”

His laugh was breathy before he cleared his throat and said, “No. Um.. when I have knotted, it’s… um, it’s awesome.

After a few minutes of her gentle touches, Sam was on the verge of losing it but held on. Her gentle hand on him and the knowledge that she was enjoying this strange anatomy lesson; it was swiftly becoming his new favorite game. He smiled as she sat up completely and nudged his thigh. Ducking his head as he faced her and peeked through his hair, Sam sighed when he felt her hand on him again.

Charlotte was fascinated. She couldn’t believe that she took all of him, especially after getting a good look at his cock; it seemed impossible that he was able to bottom out despite her being an Omega. Realizing that she had spent the better part of ten minutes teasing him, she looked up and asked, “Are you okay?”

Breathing heavily and fisting the sheets, Sam said in a choked voice, “Yes.”

As she spoke, Charlotte laid back down on her stomach, “C’mon Sam.” Putting her arms above her head as she opened her legs, Charlotte waited for him to move. She hoped that she hadn’t pushed him too far. Alphas weren’t known for their patience or understanding during a rut, and figured this time, possibly even up until he knotted, would be rougher.

Unclenching his fists, Sam ran his hand along her back and over the curve of her ass as he took deep breaths to calm himself. He refused to give into his natural inclination, fucking into her with wild abandon and little, if any, concern for her. Sitting for a moment like that, he had expected her to say something cheeky, and when she didn’t he had a moment of fear; he scared her.

She had gone from playful to submissive so quickly, and he racked his mind for a way to get it back. Resting his hand on the small of her back, Sam asked, “Chuck?”

Turning her head to face him, Charlotte grinned as she wiggled her bottom, “What’s up?”

Smiling at her, Sam felt relief wash over him. He had misread the situation, she wasn’t scared, and to verify that she wasn’t Sam leaned over her. His lips almost touching her side as he said, “Hi,” before pressing his lips to her soft skin and blowing.

Squealing as he blew a raspberry, Charlotte tried to get away but he was holding her down. He lifted his face as he chuckled, both of them still laughing as he got back on top of her. Settling between her legs, Sam heard her say, “Rude.”

Holding himself up with one hand as he lined up his cock with the other, Sam said, “I’ll make it up to you,” as he began to push. Her giggling stopped for a moment before she moaned, and Sam felt it, the slight tug of his knot.

Sam’s thoughts raced as he bottomed out and laid down, he knew he could hold off his knot for a while, but that was a few hours, not days. He didn’t want this to end and he didn’t want to talk about the mechanics of how their friendship would work now. Sam wanted to spend endless hours in bed with her, and the knowledge that that would be ending soon shook him.

Taken out of his head as he felt her lifting her hips to press against him, Sam hooked one arm under hers and cradled her head with the other as he began to roll his hips. Sam tried to make this as good for her as he could while keeping his knot at bay.

Redoubling his efforts, Sam circled his hips once to find the right angle then began to shallowly thrust. Charlotte reacted immediately, moaning and gasping as her cunt began to tighten around his length. Glancing up as he increased the speed, Sam saw her hands clenching in the sheets, her knuckles going white with the pressure and he nearly came.

He pressed his forehead against her shoulder as he began to move more; she was close and he decided that he wanted to feel her cum a few more times before he knotted. Feeling his knot swelling, Sam wrapped his arms around her and pumped his hips a few more times hoping that she was as close as he thought she was when she tensed under him.

Arching her back into him, Sam stilled as he felt her inner walls convulse around his length. As he waited for her body to calm, Sam bargained with himself. _Just one more then I’ll knot, please let me last through another before I knot._

Charlotte sighed deeply, and asked, “Need anything?”

Shaking his head against her shoulder, Sam said, “You are going to be the death of me.”

“I need water,” Charlotte said as Sam pushed himself up onto his arms. To his surprise, Charlotte didn’t get out from under him, she just shifted so she could reach the bag. Digging through it she rested on the edge of the bed and pulled out a water bottle and two of the protein bars.

Sam settled next to her, adjusting so his legs were over hers as he pulled out and laid on his side. Propping himself up on his elbow as he watched her take a few sips of water. Sam reached for one of the bars, but Charlotte snatched it when she saw which one he was going for.

“Nuh-uh, Sam,” she chided as she sat the water bottle on the floor and began to open the wrapper, “Crunchy peanut butter is the best flavor and they are all mine.”

Sam grabbed the other one she had pulled out, chocolate mint, opened it and began to eat. “What if we got two boxes of those, could I have one then?” he asked between bites.

“Nope,” she replied quickly, already having eaten half of the bar. “You can barely taste right now, so I don’t see why you would even try to take _my precious_ ,” by the end of her sentence she was speaking like Golem from ‘Lord of the Rings’.

Trying to grab the rest of her bar, Sam laughed as she scooted away from him mumbling, “Filthy hobbitses, it can’ts has my precious.”

Sam caught her and flipped her over, her legs bracketing his waist, as he asked, “How about a riddle?”

Pretending to think for a moment while she finished the last mouthful, Charlotte shrugged. Sam’s cock was resting against her sex in their current position and she was tempted to tease him a bit, but thought better of it. Charlotte was aware that Sam was not acting like a normal Alpha, he was so relaxed and playful it didn’t seem like he was in rut, but she knew better. She had heard so many horror stories about Alphas hurting people during ruts, and she needed to stay alert.

Adjusting his legs, bending his knees and sitting on his ankles as he ran his hands along her sides, Sam simply asked, “What’s in my pocket?”

Rolling her eyes, Charlotte replied quickly, “Unless you have something up your ass, you don’t have pockets.”

“Smartass,” Sam said, his hips thrusting involuntarily, causing his shaft to drag through her folds. Charlotte’s reaction was something else, her mouth fell open and her eyes fluttered closed, and Sam couldn’t stop himself.

Grabbing his cock, he pressed it against her sex and slowly thrust his hips and watched her for a moment before entering her. She bit her lip and groaned as he filled her, his hands on her hips as he began to thrust. He was only able to keep this up for a few minutes before he felt his knot swelling, and by the look on Charlotte’s face, she could feel it too.

“Sam?” she moaned as he stilled inside her.

Meeting her eyes, Sam gritted out, “Roll over.”

With his help, Charlotte was on all fours, her knees bent and legs spread wide as Sam gripped her shoulder with one hand. His other hand on her hip as he ground his hips against hers, Charlotte moaned as she felt the base of his cock begin to expand.

Taking a deep breath, Sam tried to go slow but lost control of his movements and was soon pumping his cock into her. His hips slammed against hers until his knot made it impossible for him to pull out. Pressing his hips against hers as he rutted, Sam growled, “Fuck,” as he felt her body respond.

As her cunt contracted he felt his cock jerk once before he came and his knot took hold. Despite the blood pounding in his ears as the knot locked him in place, he heard Charlotte’s gasping moans and felt her walls convulse around him. Sam bit his lip hard; it was nearly impossible to ignore his only thought repeating over and over again in his head as he came down from his orgasm.

_I love you, Chuck, oh God, I love you…_


	4. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte's heat. Because she was so helpful during Sam's rut, Sam is compelled to return the favor.

Sam was barely listening to Dean as they walked through the aisles; he was focused on one thing: Charlotte’s heat. She was due to start any day now and he wanted to get everything they might need. Grabbing three boxes of the protein bars she had insisted were the best, he smiled at the memory as he dropped them into the cart.

It was two days before the Fourth of July; Sam and Dean were out on a supply run, but also getting a few extra things so they could celebrate. Dean had insisted on good whiskey and red wine because Donna was going to be staying for the weekend. Sam knew that they would leave the day after fireworks, so he planned on being patient through the next few days and secretly prayed that Dean and Donna would spend the majority of their time together in his brother’s room.

Despite her impending heat, Sam and Charlotte hadn’t discussed fuck all since he knotted her. They had fallen asleep after his knot went down, gotten up a few hours later, and life had gone back to normal. Neither had said a word about any of it and since Dean had returned from Minnesota the next day, it had been nearly impossible to get Charlotte alone.

Dean had to know what he was doing, because he’d essentially planned a double date for the Fourth and was leaving the next day for a week alone with Donna. Sam refused to think that Dean didn’t know what was going on, but bringing it up wasn’t an option. His thoughts were interrupted when Dean nudged him and said loudly, “Sam, get out of your head, I asked you a question.”

Sam glanced at Dean. “Sorry, I was just thinking… nevermind, what did you ask?”

“I asked you if you’re okay. You’ve been switching between looking like kicked puppy and a giddy school girl for the past ten minutes,” Dean said. He had an inkling of what was going on but he wanted to hear it from his little brother’s own mouth.  

Sam thought for a moment before he answered bitterly, “I’m fine.”

“Fine. Fine is fine,” Dean took the cart from Sam’s control and pushed it further down the aisle, “And Chuckles? She seems to be doing fine too.”

Sam grumbled, “Seems like it. Gonna go grab some stuff, I’ll be right back.”

“You do that. I’ll be around,” Dean said as he tried to hide the smirk that was threatening to break free.

Three long months of Sam and Chuck tiptoeing around each other was driving him nuts. It had been obvious when he came back from Donna’s that those two had been busy; the bunker reeked of sex. That alone was an impressive feat, but they didn’t seem like they had actually made a plan. Dean couldn’t believe that they had screwed like rabbits for over a week and hadn't talk about it, but knowing them like he did, it didn’t surprise him.

Sam and Charlotte were alike in a few ways: specifically that they were both too smart for their own good and spent way too much time in their heads. Dean wasn’t going to sit them down like they were teenagers and insist that they sort it out, but he couldn’t help pushing a bit. He’d made a point of not leaving them alone, hoping that eventually one would snap and insist that the other needed to talk. But that never happened.

With only a few days until Charlotte’s heat, Dean figured that Sam’s moodiness and insistence on getting specific items had to be a good sign. Dean realized that forcing these things never worked out. He thought back to when he and Donna got together, which hadn’t been that different from how Sam and Chuck were going about it. Donna was fine with casual, but Dean would have fought tooth and nail to keep from being serious with anyone back then. Now he was getting ready to propose.

Things change, people grow, and Dean knew that Sam would get there eventually. Dean tried to hide his smile as Sam returned with condoms and water bottles, knowing that he had to let it go. Sam and Charlotte would figure it out at their own pace, just like he had. “Gotta hurry, Donna’s plane lands in a few hours and I have to get dinner started.”

* * *

Despite his worries, Charlotte started her heat the day Dean and Donna left. Sam had feared that she wouldn’t want to be with him, that something had changed when he knotted her and now she didn’t want anything to do with him. He was wrong.

Charlotte hadn’t left her room that morning, saying her goodbyes while leaning out the door then closing it soon after. Not long after Dean and Donna left, Sam felt her fingers on his shoulder as he switched laundry. He turned around and his mouth went dry. She was standing so close to him, wearing one of his shirts again with the buttons undone grinning up at him. He didn’t stand a chance.

* * *

Holding her up against the wall as he pistoned his hips, Sam tried to concentrate. Four days into her heat, and he hadn’t said it. His blood was burning as he buried his head in her hair and focused on how she felt in his arms.

“‘m close Sam,” Charlotte muttered as she tightened her grip around his neck.

Sam grabbed her ass and started pulling her hips toward his. “Cum for me.”

Her nails dug into his shoulder as she came. Sam’s hips stilled, keeping his cock buried inside her as he felt her slick dripping down his shaft. She had clawed him up pretty good since they started, but he didn’t mind. All Sam wanted was to be inside her, feeling her body tensing around his with his name falling from her lips as she tried to catch her breath.

Lifting her head, she gave her lopsided grin and brushed his hair out of his face.  Her voice was soft and unfocused as she asked, “Did you?”

Sam shook his head before ghosting the tip of his nose along her jaw. “Not yet, I can’t cum when I’m standing. Might drop you.”

Giggling, Charlotte leaned back against the wall. “Set me down and we can go to your bed.”

“I have a better idea,” Sam said as he took a step back and Charlotte wrapped her arms around his neck again.

“You are not gonna carry me, I’m more than capable- oh!” Charlotte was cut off from insisting she could walk when Sam thrust his hips, his cock driving into her as he walked.

Both hands on her ass, Sam tried to sound casual as he asked, “What do you think?”

Charlotte moaned loudly as he walked down the hallway, unable to do much more as he lifted her off and pulled her back onto his cock. Sam grinned to himself as he entered his room and kicked the door closed.

Still holding her up as he knelt at the end of his bed, Sam made sure she was seated before untangling her arms and laying her out. Her arms fell above her head as he rested his hands on her hips and began to shallowly thrust, “You want me to cum this time?”

Charlotte nodded as she bit her bottom lip, and Sam bent over her as he pulled out almost completely and began to drive his cock into her with renewed purpose. She fell apart beneath him and as he felt the familiar pull of his orgasm he started to increase the force behind his thrusts. The wet sounds of their skin meeting filled the room, and Sam felt her inner walls grip him once before she gasped. Sam dropped to his elbows as he rutted his hips against hers. His orgasm wasn’t overwhelming like it was during his rut, but it was satisfying.

Charlotte had taken to staying in his room since her heat started, like he had hoped. Once her breathing had evened out, Sam straightened and said, “I’m gonna get some food and water. Don’t attack me this time, okay?”

She replied, “I make no promises.”

Standing, Sam grabbed a water bottle and one of her protein bars. He sat next to her and opened the water bottle, “Sit up, Chuck.”

She grumbled, but did as he asked and took a few sips. Her head was a murky place, physical sensations mixing with her emotions and thoughts. Charlotte knew that eventually she’d have to deal with what was going on between her and Sam, but continued to opt for ignoring it. Her feelings for him were neglected and tucked away normally, but since her heat started they had been at the forefront of her mind. She couldn’t get him out of her head, not that she was complaining about it.

Looking up when she heard him opening something, she felt tears stinging her eyes as she saw him unwrapping one of the crunchy peanut butter protein bars. This wasn’t the first bar she had had that day, but something about her hormones and him taking care of her was cementing an idea in her head. An idea that was quickly becoming a truth and something she wouldn’t be able to deny much longer. When he handed her half the bar, Charlotte thought pessimistically, _I’m fucked_ , as she said thank you and started to eat.

Sam couldn’t take his eyes off her; he was trying to be surreptitious, but knew that if she weren’t in heat she would have noticed immediately. He had spent two days getting his room ready, even buying new bedding that was similar to the first of his shirts she had stolen; red and black plaid. Sam had spent more time than he thought a friend should getting ready for her heat, but his memory of how she had gone out of her way for him kept repeating.

Once Charlotte finished half the bottle of water and the entire protein bar, she was ready to play again. Pushing his legs apart, she settled on her knees and placed her hands on his thighs. “Do you mind?”

Sam leaned back and shook his head as he watched her. Her heat had made her curious, and this wasn’t the first time that she had done this. Like during his rut before he knotted, she wanted to study his body. He tried to keep his breathing even as she gently lifted and touched his half-hard cock. She didn’t remember him removing the condom or cleaning himself up, but he must have at some point. Marveling at the soft skin and how he was practically ready to go again, Charlotte wasn’t fully aware as one of her hands drifted between her legs.

Adjusting as his cock hardened, he smiled at her when she looked up at him, Sam asked, “Curious, Chuck?”

She grinned as she wrapped her hand around his length and got up on her knees, “Yes.”

Sam swallowed thickly as she mounted him, “Can’t say I’m complaining.” Sam leaned over to grab a condom off the nightstand and offered it to her.

“Curiosity gets me laid,” Charlotte said as she took the foil packet and opened it. She’d been excited the first time he put a condom on and insisted on trying to do it herself. She rolled the condom down his shaft, and stroked his length with each pass.

Slowly sinking down onto him, Charlotte ran a hand through his hair and felt his cock stretch her channel. She leaned back as she began to lift her hips and began to rock slowly.


	5. Certainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Charlotte spend some time alone together, and they're awkward idiots.

Sam parked outside the main office of the motel and handed Charlotte some cash as she unbuckled. He watched her get out of the car and walk into the building, then waited as his mind wandered. [insert sam thoughts]

Startled out of his thoughts as Charlotte got back in the car, she said, “Only one left and it’s a queen.” Pointing at the door at the end of the lot, Charlotte asked, “You wanna be the big spoon or the little spoon?”

Sam laughed nervously as he parked in front of the room, “Ladies’ choice.”

Charlotte unlocked the door and tossed her bag in a chair as Sam followed her in. She knew it was going to be a long night, made worse by the lone bed that seemed to mock her inability to admit to her feelings. All she had to do was tell Sam that it was more than biology, but she couldn’t. Being rejected by him would be too much, it wouldn’t kill her, but it would suck more than necessary. 

After they showered and discovered that motel TV was still a waste of time, Sam went out to get dinner and they ate in silence. It had been like this since her heat ended; awkward and uncommunicative. 

Charlotte was the first to head to bed, facing the window as Sam got ready, she tried not think about him undressing when she felt the bed dip. He shifted a bit before he stilled. Glancing over her shoulder, she noted that he was facing away from her and settled in for some much needed sleep. 

* * *

Moonlight filled the room as Charlotte struggled to stay asleep and she wiggled further into the blankets. Something was different, but her drowsy mind couldn’t figure it out. Gripping the warm blanket, her eyes opened slowly and she smiled. Pressing her shoulder back, her smile spread wider; it was Sam.

Lacing her fingers with his, Charlotte leaned against him and started to fall back asleep. She snapped out of it completely when she heard Sam moan in her ear and felt his hips press against her ass. Tapping his hand and pushing back against his hips, Charlotte whispered, “Sam… Wake up.”

Groaning as he hugged her close, Sam woke, and hummed sleepily, “Chuck.” 

Twisting to face him, Charlotte was on her back and cupped his cheek for a moment before running her fingers through his hair as she said, “Sammy, gotta wake up a little.”

Opening his eyes enough to make her out, Sam smiled lazily and leaned into her hand as he muttered, “Miss you, Chuck.”

Charlotte felt her heart ache. She would never tell him what he said while half asleep. Even though it meant more to her than she thought it should. In the morning, when sunshine and the rest of the world tarnished this memory, she wouldn’t think about it again in the same way. She wouldn’t feel that loving him wasn’t a mistake. 

Smiling at him she said, “Miss you too.”

Sam’s eyes drifted closed again, then his words sank in. Panic flooded him at first, he had said something he shouldn’t, but then her words echoed in his mind;  _ miss you too _ . Ignoring the racing thoughts, Sam looked down at her and mumbled, “Sorry,” as he pressed his lips to her forehead and pulled away.

Gripping his arm before he rolled over completely, Charlotte rambled, “Sam, don’t go.”

Resuming his spot next to her, Sam brushed her hair away from her face as he ran his hand down her neck, ghosting his fingertips between her breasts as she rolled onto her side. Her back pressing against his front, Sam gripped her hip as she rolled her hips against him before she leaned over the bed.

He heard her digging in her bag and groaned when she sat up. Charlotte lifted her tank top over her head and dropped it on the floor before shimmying out of her panties. She looked at him over her shoulder, the moonlight silhouetting the curves of her body and he knew she was smiling at him. 

Laying back, Sam lifted his hips to pull his boxer briefs off and threw them at the couch, sitting up and resting his head on her shoulder. She shrugged him off, he watched her lay down and thought he should feel nervous. Neither of them needed this biologically; he had weeks if not a month until his next rut, and her heat wasn’t due for another five months. 

Taking his spot next to her, Sam nuzzled her neck and rested his hand on her stomach as he pushed the other under her pillow. He glanced down when he felt her hand on his, trying to lift it. When he lifted his hand she placed a condom packet in his palm.

Sam’s mind went blank. Holding her close after getting the condom on, Sam gripped his cock as she arched toward him and he began to push in. Once he was fully seated, he wrapped his arm around her and began to move. 

His thrusts were slow and purposeful, after a few minutes Charlotte began to move with him. Charlotte placed one hand over his and slid her other under the pillow. She opened her eyes and stared out the window at the moon, large and bright in the inky sky. Focusing on it as she felt Sam kiss her shoulder, she didn’t want anything else but to stay in that motel room with him. 

As they drew closer to release, Charlotte began to tuck her legs up and Sam’s followed. He propped himself on his elbow as he continued to rock his hips with hers. Sam studied her face, lit by the moon, and had to remind himself of all the reasons he couldn’t kiss her. Those reasons seemed silly in that moment, but there was a small part of him that stopped him dead. 

“Sam…” Charlotte moaned. 

He felt her body tense as she drew closer, Sam whispered, “A little longer… just a little longer.”

Trying to hold back, Charlotte gripped his hand before Sam’s breathing and movements changed. He held her tight as he said, “Cum with me, Chuck.”


	6. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam does the thing. You know. *the thing*

Barely a week later, and Sam was in rut. He didn’t know what to do, and Charlotte was not helping. Everything in him was screaming for him to tell her how he felt. He had been coping, but now nothing was working.

She was laid out in front of him on the kitchen table, something that he knew would piss Dean off, but he planned on cleaning the house after his rut passed. Every sound she made, every thrust had him contorting his face and nearly biting through his bottom lip. When Charlotte wrapped her legs around his waist, Sam stopped and gritted out, “Let’s try something else.”

Not ruining everything was hard, Sam thought he’d go crazy before he was able to knot as he carried her to his bedroom. Laying back on the bed, Sam patted his thighs, “C’mere.”

Charlotte started to mount him but he turned her around, hooking his hands behind her knees as her hands flew behind her to rest on the bed. Sam lined himself up and began to thrust. He hoped that this position would make it easier to get lost in the moment, but he was wrong.

Her hair falling in his face, her scent, and all the noises she was making painted a picture in Sam’s mind and he couldn’t stop thinking about her. Sam tried to push through, all he had to do was get her off then he could knot, but it was no use. The closer she got, and by the panting moans she was making Charlotte was dangerously close, Sam got closer to screaming how he felt.

This is insane, he thought as he tried to think of another reason to switch positions. Lifting his head and pressing his forehead against her shoulder, Sam gave a final thrust before he collapsed on the bed.

Charlotte rolled off him and asked, “You okay?”

Sam nodded, even though it had to be obvious how far from okay he was. He was stressed and exhausted from trying to keep his thoughts to himself, and that’s when he thought of it, “How about a bath?”

Sam was off the bed and halfway to the bathroom before Charlotte even had a chance to reply, she just stared after his cute, little butt before it disappeared into the bathroom. It wasn’t that odd for him to run a bath, during his last rut they had taken two and after her heat she practically lived in the bath.

Getting off the bed and grabbing some towels, Charlotte entered the bathroom and smiled at Sam. He was digging around in one of the cupboards, small black paper envelopes littering the floor. Setting the towels on the counter, Charlotte bent over to start picking up the mess he was making as she said, “Makes no sense keeping the bags.”

Sam took a step back and ran his hands through his hair, “I know.” He was momentarily distracted by the fact that they had gone through his entire stash. It had taken him 6 hours round trip to get them, and he didn’t have time to pick up more.

Crumpling and throwing the bags into the small garbage, Charlotte faced him, “Bath bombs are not necessary, Sam.” She could tell his rut was getting to him. Doing some quick math she realized he was six days into his rut and should have knotted by now. A momentary doubt shook her; what if he didn’t want to do this anymore, what if he didn’t want to knot her again…

Sam turned off the taps and got into the large tub. The hot water calmed him, but it would have been better with a Yoga Bomb or a Dragon’s Egg, if there had been any left. Before Charlotte’s last heat, Sam had picked up a few of each kind and quickly found he had two favorites. He spent a day or two wondering if he should be embarrassed, then embraced it as he and Dean went shopping for supplies. Dean went on and on about some bath wash that Donna had gotten him, and Sam figured if Dean could enjoy that stuff then so could he.

His eyes flew open when he felt her foot against his thigh, then she was on top of him. Her small hands on his chest as she settled on his lap, and it was too much. Before Charlotte was able to do much more than get used to the temperature of the water, Sam was already planning his next move. Standing with an arm around her, Charlotte wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her back to his bed.

She let out a yelp of protest at being manhandled like this  without so much as a ‘sorry’. Gripping Sam’s shoulders tightly, she held on as he carried her across the room.

Dropping her on the bed, Sam got to his knees and lifted her legs. He was focused on finding the right position, the one that would let him knot her without thinking about her, and would keep him from blurting out the three words that kept repeating in his mind.

“Sam, hold on a sec. We need towels or we’re going to soak the bed,” she said as she tried to get his attention. Charlotte had never seen him like this. So scattered and unfocused; it made her wonder if there was something going wrong with his rut and he couldn’t knot.

Thinking for a moment as he pulled her legs against his chest and wrapped a hand around her thighs, Sam shook his head. He couldn’t say anything, as he drove into her and practically growled when he bottomed out.

Crying out in pleasure as she was filled once again, Charlotte held on to the edge of the bed and prayed to God that he didn’t change again because she was so close and just wanted to cum.

Faster than before, Sam felt himself mouthing the words before he bit his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut, but it didn’t stop his thoughts. It was like there were huge neon letters inside his mind, flashing the words he wished he could say. Sam stilled as he tried to focus, he needed to think of yet another position and he let go of her thighs as he ran his hands through his hair.

Reaching up before he could toss her into a new position, Charlotte pulled him down until he was nose to nose with her, “I’m close, Sam, please,” she pleaded as she rolled her hips in an attempt to urge him into action.

Unable to deny her, Sam nodded before resting his head against her shoulder as he began to pump his hips. He gritted his teeth as he felt her tightening around him; her arms, her cunt, and her nails digging into his shoulders, but it all felt so good. Before he could stop himself, he was driving into her harder than he had dared. Fear that he would say it had kept him from letting go like this, but that was all forgotten when he heard her. He needed to do this, for her.

“Fuck…” Charlotte panted, something had changed in Sam and it was making her cry out with a few pumps of his hips. Her body quaking as her orgasm crashed over her and a rush of slick coated his cock and pelvis.

As Sam rutted his hips, feeling her body convulse beneath him, he felt relaxed for the first time in weeks. Wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into her hair, as he whispered, “I love you…”


	7. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Charlotte are official. All the good stuff happens. Trust me. I dare you.

 

_Wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into her hair, as he whispered, “I love you…”_

Charlotte was stunned as she heard the words Sam just uttered. It had to be her mind playing tricks on her. Crazy hormones and endorphins making her imagine things.

Not believing that he had actually said it for a moment, her body tensed and he knew that not only had he said it, but she had heard him. Still hard and buried in her, Sam wasn’t able to lift his head as he began to ramble, “I’m so sorry, I can’t keep it from you anymore, you don’t need to feel the same way, but I can’t not say this. I’m sorry, I’m so sor-”

Charlotte pushed her hands against his chest, but he didn’t look at her. Placing her hands on his face and turning his head, she saw the fear in his eyes as she said, “Say it again.”

Sam felt his heart banging in his chest as he looked into her eyes. He didn’t realize it before that moment. Charlotte wouldn’t turn him away even if she didn’t feel the same way, she’d understand. She wouldn’t push him away, she’d be understanding and they’d figure it out together. He started to wonder why he’d been so scared of this moment, took a deep breath, and said, “I love you, Chuck.”

He means it, Charlotte thought, immediately followed by, he can’t mean it. She felt her throat constrict when she tried to get out what could be the most important thing she’s ever asked anyone, swallowing thickly she watched his eyes for any sign that he would take back his words, “Do you mean it?”

Without hesitation, Sam said, “Ye-”

Charlotte had lifted her head and pressed her lips to his, effectively cutting his reply off. Sam was stunned as he felt her lips against his, her tongue running along his abused bottom lip sent a jolt up his spine and he responded.

His hand finding her hair, he held her close as they kissed and before he was ready she pulled back. Her hand disappearing between them as she said, “Knot me.”

Sam lifted his hips as she slid his cock from her, he was speechless as she continued, “Claim me.”

Her hand at the base of his cock, pulling the condom off and tossing it over the side of the bed. She lined him up, and said, “I’m your’s.”

His body took over as he carefully drove into her, and he was overwhelmed. Without thinking, he muttered, “My Omega..”

Slapping his shoulder and his eyes were wide with shock at his own behavior, Charlotte said in a stern voice, “Just so we’re clear, I’m not going to fawn over your big Alpha cock and your nice arms.”

He grinned at her and asked, “You think I have nice arms?”

“Not the point, Samuel,” Charlotte giggled as she felt his arm slide around her back as he got onto his knees and pulled her onto his lap.

Sam kept an arm around her waist as he wove his hand in her hair and said, “It was always you.”

Draping her arms around his neck and pulling him close, she felt his knot swelling as their bodies moved together. Charlotte was close to another orgasm and Sam’s thrusts began to become shorter as his knot took hold within her.

After being on edge for so long and finally getting all he wanted to say off his chest, Sam was embarrassed that he was about to cum, but couldn’t bring himself to worry as he heard Charlotte mutter, “So close.”

Sam held her tight against his chest as he ground his hips and felt her cunt tighten for a moment before he came. His hips stuttered, Charlotte tilted her head to the side and Sam brushed his lips along the skin between her neck and shoulder. He listened closely to her breathing, as if waiting for a signal, before he opened his mouth and rested his teeth against her skin.

Feeling his teeth against her skin was a warning, she knew he was still unsure and gave him the final push. Carding her hands through his hair before grabbing a handful and pulling him close, she felt his teeth break her skin.


	8. Swan Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part. I sorta snapped and decided to post the rest of it all at once. And yeah.. there's a happy ending. This won't happen again. Pain, smut, and angst from now on.

 

Sam had a hand on her stomach and the other between her legs as he tried to keep Charlotte calm, but it wasn’t working. He hated himself in that moment. Fully aware that he had to ask before it was too late, Sam took a deep breath and met her eyes, “Chuck, I can’t do this.”

Growling, or at least that’s what it sounded like, Charlotte hadn’t spoken more than a few broken sentences since that morning when she woke Sam up. Even though Sam knew she probably wouldn’t agree with words, he had to ask, “You remember what we talked about? If I needed help, you would try…”

Sam’s voice trailed off as he stared at her face. She was sweating and flushed, her hair a mess, but she had never been more beautiful to him. He felt her stomach muscles begin to tighten again, but weakly as the moment seemed to drag out.

Charlotte nodded as a tear slid down her cheek.

9 days ago, when her due date came and went, they had talked about what Sam should do if Charlotte couldn’t deliver or something went wrong. Sam had read everything about pregnancy, labor, and delivery that he could get his hands on up until Charlotte started nesting. She hadn’t left his room in over a month, and he hadn’t left her side.

“You have to mean it,” Sam begged.

Charlotte set her jaw, as she said in a ragged voice, “Do it.”

“Dean!” Sam shouted, and the door flew open.

Dean entered the room, but didn’t go to the bed as he looked at Charlotte. Holding his hands up, he asked diffidently, “Will you let me help you, Chuck?”

No longer able to speak as another contraction gripped her, Charlotte whimpered as she nodded vigorously. Sam was at her side before Dean was on his knees and pulling on gloves. He glanced at his younger brother and nodded before he started asking Sam where she was at and what he had been doing.

By the time another contraction started, Dean was focused solely on Charlotte. One hand on her stomach to gauge the contraction, Dean said, “Get her legs, Sam. Chuck, you have to push.”

Charlotte’s body curled toward Dean, and she began shaking her head. She couldn’t think about anything but the pain. She was drowning in it. Charlotte didn’t want to push, each one felt like she was tearing herself in half, and she couldn’t do it.

“Look at me,” Dean shouted, and Charlotte’s eyes snapped open, “You push, Chuck, and you push hard.” Her contraction was peaking, and Dean snapped, “God damnit, Chuck, push!”

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed. Her contraction was coming down, and Dean was focused between her legs. She didn’t hear anything but Dean asking Sam questions, she couldn’t figure out what they were saying to each other.

“Hey, you still with us?” Dean asked.

Nodding and letting out a shaky breath, Charlotte saw Dean’s hand on her stomach and the fear came back. He wasn’t her Alpha, and the fear that he had killed her baby rushed through her. Snapping out of her delusion, Charlotte focused on Dean’s words, “That was the easy part. Kid’s got Sam’s shoulders, but this will be the last one.”

Pushing herself up on her elbows and muttering, “‘kay,” Charlotte thought hard about who Dean was and not about his presentation. Every fiber in her body screaming to get away from the other Alpha, but focusing on the truth kept her rooted and listening to him.

Dean felt her stomach muscles going rigid again, and knew that it would take more than yelling at her to get her to push as hard as she needed to. He was going to hate himself for this, already did, but it was for the best. After pushing for over two hours, Charlotte was worn out and Dean didn’t know if he had it in him to do a cesarian. Charlotte could hate him all she wanted for what he was about to say, but if it meant she was alive and hating him with a healthy baby in her arms, he could live with that.

“Keep your eyes on me, Chuck,” Dean began, his voice low and dangerous, “I know you hate this. You hate being an Omega because they’re weak and needy.” He saw her jaw clench, and knew he had to keep going, “You aren’t weak, Chuck, you were meant for this. Your body knows what it’s supposed to do, and you need to let it.”

Charlotte’s eyes locked on Dean’s, she gripped Sam’s arm as she bared down, and bellowed as she pushed harder than she would have dared. In a flash, she felt something shift inside her abdomen then she felt empty. At the same time, she saw Dean grabbing receiving blankets from Sam as he held something in his arms.

Dean tried not to look, but he couldn’t help the pride that filled him as he looked down at the baby before handing the little bundle off to Sam. His eyes stung as he watched his little brother hand his wife their baby. He didn’t say a word as he left the room and closed the door, leaving them be until Charlotte was back to herself.

Sam knelt next to her on the bed after he cleaned her up. He was so amazed that the 13 pound, 9 ounce baby hadn’t torn her apart, but she was fine. He pressed his lips to her forehead as he looked down at her while she nursed.

Charlotte looked up at him and said, “C’mere.”

Laying down facing her, Sam gently ran his finger along the baby’s arm. His curiosity got the better of him when he asked, “May I?” as he plucked at the corner of one of the blankets.

“Yeah,” Charlotte said as Sam unwrapped the baby.

Sam gave the child a quick once over before returning his eyes to his wife, as they exchanged a teary smile. Sam asked, his voice rough, “What do you want to name him?”

Without missing a beat, Charlotte replied, “Robert.”

“Robert?” Sam asked, the name didn’t seem like something you would call a baby.

Grinning at him as her son nursed, Charlotte explained, “We’ll call him Bobby.”


End file.
